Shots, Songs, And Drabbles
by Jana Girl123
Summary: A series of short tidbits about our favorite Leaguers.
1. A Funeral For A Viking

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

_Authors Note: So... I was totally zoned out today and realized I've always wanted to write drabbles and one-shots and some song fics, but then realized I had no idea what I'd do them on. So I started and somehow this happened. It's a bunch of One-shots, drabbles, and song fics combined into a story I shall call a 'One-drong', no matter how lame that word is (and believe me I know it's pretty lame)! So I'm doing little one-drongs to as many JLU characters as I can think of, which is a lot so I'll probably be working on this a while..._

* * *

J'onn J'onzz is sad.

He has just came from a funeral from a viking. The viking was a warrior prince, a hero many worshipped and envied.

But the viking was sad.

He couldn't be with his love and was sent spiralling into loneliness. He was cursed by a God who made him invulnerable to almost everything so he couldn't rejoin his beloved Valkyrie in the heavens above.

The viking died alone in despair, frozen in an iceberg.

J'onn was that viking.

So isolated and lonely. He needed to connect with humanity.

But how could he connect with those who despite his pledge to protect were killing Earth? Covering it with filth, over-populating themselves, and always fighting such pointless bloody battles.

But he wanted to be one of them, why he didn't know.

He walks the streets of Hong Kong, alone in the darkness.

Suddenly a women calls out to him in Chinese. She is short and plump with a look of kindness on her face. She sees his confusion and switches to English, gesturing for him to come inside while telling him that it is cold out and he needs to eat.

He isn't sure why, but he listens. She smiles as they sit down and begin to eat dinner.

She tells him her name is May-Ling, he says his is John. They talk for hours before she ushers him into a guest room to sleep as she tells him she will see him in the morning.

Suddenly J'onn J'onzz is happy.

* * *

**A/N One down, I always feel like there's a severe lack of Martian Man hunter FF, but maybe it's just me.**

**A/N Read and Review, if you've got a prompt, or character, or pairing you'd like to see I'll be happy to do it:)**


	2. Crazy In Love

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros and Eminem.**

**Bekkoni- I feel kinda bad for J'onn, he's crazy under-used.**

**urban-story-queen- *blushes* Awwww, thanks!**

**Cooper101- Thanks for the Vig idea:)**

**'Crazy In Love': By Eminem**

* * *

_I tell myself that I'm doing alright_  
_Nothing else to do tonight but_  
_To go crazy, crazy on you_  
_Lemme go crazy, crazy on you_  
_youuuuuuuuu_

Despite all the talk on the Watch Tower, The Question didn't think he was crazy. Just because he was a conspiracy theorist and thought the girl scouts started the crop circle phenomenon (which if _any_ idiot knew where to look they'd believe it to) didn't mean he was insane. He couldn't help the rumors from swirling around the Watch Tower, and he honestly didn't give a damn about what people thought of him or said behind his back when they thought he wasn't listening, mostly. But what really got him angry was when they talked about Huntress.

_Can't you see what you do to me baby?_  
_You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac._  
_I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick_  
_You truly are the only one who can do this to me_  
_You just make me get so crazy._  
_I go skitzo, I get so insane I just go schizophrenic_  
_One minute I want to slit your throat_  
_The next I want to sex._

She was** _not _**crazy. And if any idiot would take the time to get to know her then they'd see that. He hated it when people talked about Helena. It made him want to punch them and shake them by their shoulders and yell at them all the suffering she's been through and make them shut up. She wasn't insane, she was wonderful, absolutely amazing. The way she smiled at him, her exotic looks and wild grace, the way she protected everything she loved and stood up for it so fiercely, and he loved her most of all for putting up with him.

_You make me crazy,_  
_the way we act like two maniacs in the sack_  
_We screw like two jackrabbits_  
_And maybe that's a bad habit._  
_Cause the next day we're right back at it_  
_In the same exact pattern_  
_What the hell is the matter with us?_  
_We can't figure out if it's_  
_Lust or it's love_

He knew that he could be a pain. The way he was suspicious of everything and trusted almost no one, the way he rushed into things and all the talk about conspiracy's. But she still stayed. He knew he was lucky to have her; Helena was beautiful, smart, strong, and amazing in every way. He knew that Helen could have almost any man she wanted to with her good looks and charm and would have no problem attracting fleets of attractive, rich, charming men. But she stayed with _**him**_, and said that she loved **_him_**.

_But if there's one thing about you I admire its, this baby,  
Because you stay with me, maybe, because you're as crazy as I am  
Cause when I look at you I can see an angel in your eyes  
But if I look deeper inside I see your freakish little side.  
Like a devil in disguise,  
You're always full of surprises  
You're only 24 but you're plenty more mature  
Than those other little bimbos  
Who just act like little girls  
Like they're in middle school still  
You're crazy sexy cool, chilling  
You play your position  
You never step out of line  
Even though I stay in your business  
You've always kept out of mine._

And God, did he love her. He loved her so much sometimes even he couldn't believe it. She made him feel so unbelievably good and being with her made the world seem alright. He loved her with every fiber in his body, and amazingly she claimed to love him to. He remembered how she looked at him when he first took of his mask, how incredibly warm and loving and happy she seemed. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have pulled her into his arms with a kiss, flipped on top of her and made love to her on the examination table with everyone watching.

_I wonder whats on your mind_  
_Sometimes they say love is blind_  
_Maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eye_  
_You ain't see a sign.I Tell myself that I'm doing alright_  
_Nothing else to do tonight but_  
_To go Crazy, Crazy On You_  
_Lemme go Crazy, Crazy on you youuuuuuuuu_  
_Or maybe you did Maybe you like being shoved_  
_Maybe cause we're crazy in loooove_  
_Crazy on you_  
_Crazy on you_  
_Let me go crazy crazy on youuuuuuuuu_

And since he wasn't to big of a fan of P.D.A, that should have been a sign about how deep he was getting into it. Maybe he knew, maybe he just didn't care, either way he was to happy with her to mind. _It doesn't matter what people think_, she told him, _I love you and you love me, who gives a crap what other morons think?_ And maybe he shouldn't care so much, but he doesn't care if people gossip about him, as long as they leave his Helena out of it. Every time he heard someone mutter something about her or their relationship he had to fight back the urge to punch them in the face.

_You're the ink to my paper_  
_Where my pen is to my pad_  
_The moral, the very fiber_  
_The whole substance to my rap._  
_You are my reason for being_  
_The meaning of my existence_  
_and the irony_  
_Is you rely on me as much_  
_as I rely on you to inspire me like you do._  
_The only way that I am able to stay so stable_  
_Is you're the legs to my table_  
_If you were to break I'd fall on my face._  
_But you're essential to me_  
_You're the air I breathe_  
_I believe if you ever leave me_  
_You are the word I am looking for when_  
_I'm trying to describe how I feel inside_  
_And the right one just won't come to my mind._

Helen was his angel, in all honesty she had saved him from more than just Cadmus. So, yes, she was a brutal fighter and heavy on the bitchy side. But at the end of the day, she was a women who he loved and she kept him from doing dark things he sometimes longed to do to criminal scum. The irony was he did the same for her. They kept each other sane, despite all evidence to the contrary.

_You're like the pillar that props me up_  
_The beam that supports me_  
_The bimbo who never took half,_  
_The wife who never divorced me._  
_You're like the root to my evil_  
_You let my devil come out me_  
_Crazy on you_  
_Crazy on you_  
_Let me go crazy crazy on youuuuuuuuu_

It felt so right being together, so natural and easy. Whether they were breaking into government agency's, beating up criminals, getting a bite to eat, or making love like the world depended on it, it felt right. And so unbelievably good, he marvelled at how their bodies fit together so perfectly, as if they were designed to occupy one another. And they always had a good time, ask anyone on the Watch Tower who heard them (who _hadn't?_).

_And no matter how much_  
_Too much is never enough_  
_Maybe cause we're crazy in loooove_

So, yeah, maybe they were a little crazy, but neither of them cared. They had each other to be crazy with, and that was enough.

_I'm crazy on you_  
_Crazy for you_  
_Let me go crazy crazy on youuuuuuuuu _

* * *

**A/N People always say Q and Huntress are a couple of whack-jobs which annoys me since they're not that crazy. Just wanted people to say what the two of them thought about it.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	3. It Must Be Those Eyes

******A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros. **

******For Cooper101**

* * *

Vigilante thought she was beautiful.

With her exotic looks, incredible body, and those beautiful eyes...

He really loved those eyes. So deep and intelligent with a mischievous glint, they always seemed to be smiling.

It was no wonder John liked her.

John. Sometimes he hated that man. He had the most beautiful women in the world as his girlfriend, and all he was doing was stringing her along and playing with her heart while he really loved that traitor of an alien.

If he had Vixen, he'd treat her right.

Sometimes he felt like shaking her by the shoulders, yelling that.

"Why be with that idiot man who doesn't love you!" He'd shout, "I'd treat you right!"

He tells this to his friend Shining Knight.

Sir Justin looks puzzles and asks why he doesn't tell the maiden his feelings? After all she separated from the Lantern a few weeks ago while he was away.

Greg asks him why in the sam hell he didn't tell him earlier?

Justin shrugs and replies he thought he was aware of this, after all the whole tower does.

Vigilante excuses himself to go look for Mari.


	4. The Best Present Ever

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros and Eminem.**

**multi-obsessed- Yeah, I mean the whole League thinks they're both crazy so the two of them have to have an opinion on the matter.**

**Cooper101- I love Q, he's one of my favorite characters:) and you're welcome!**

**FlyingSolo365- 'Kay, I'm making this one a BM/WW one-drong for you:)**

**Knight Watcher- Really, they were on Firefly together? I never knew that...**

* * *

Bruce never really liked Christmas.

It just seemed to damn happy. All of the too-bright lights, the annoying carols, those way to happy family's...

It wasn't really his type of holiday, whether he was Batman or Bruce Wayne.

As Bruce, he gets showered with useless gifts and money and alcohol and has to act like he loves them all and he's completely thrilled to get them.

He really isn't.

As Batman, he doesn't even get presents, nor does he want them.

He thinks of this as he stands on the Metro-Tower at the pointless party to celebrate the holidays that Kent made him come to. Damn Wally and his need for holiday fun.

He sees Vigilante sing a song for Mari that he wrote for her.

He sees John give Shayera some polish for her Mace.

He sees J'onns wife laugh as he practically inhales the Oreos she gave him.

He sees Ollie give Dinah a beautiful necklace, kissing her neck as he puts it on.

He sees Question grin widely as Helena sits on his lap nibbling his ears and whispering that he'll get his present later.

He can't help but think, _Where's my present? _Like a selfish little boy.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see Diana standing behind him smiling. She points up at the ceiling, "Mistletoe." He states.

She nods and wraps her arms around him, giving him a long kiss.

It's the best present he's ever gotten.


	5. Whoops!

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Whoops!"

If there was one word that Wally West hated it was 'whoops!'

Whoops meant something was broken. Whoops meant someone was hurt. Whoops meant a need for Advil.

Wally rolled over and wrapped his arm around Linda, "I got the last whoops. It's your turn."

"But Iris had only spilled a little bit of juice. It's still your turn." She argued.

Wally groaned and got out of bed.

He sped into the kitchen and realized:

A) They needed to get better locks for the pantry.

B) He really should have made Linda take this one.

And C) His twins Iris and Jai were covered in batter in a failed attempt to make breakfast.

"Da-ee, look what we do!" Jai excliamed enthusiastically. "We make beck-fast!"

Wally sighed and lifted up his kids. "What you made was a mess." He corrected giving the two-year-olds each a kiss on the cheek. "But I appreciate the effort."

He put them in the bath tub as he cleaned up the kitchen at super speed.

Then he heard a loud 'SPLASH' and 'Whoops!'

Wally really hated that word.

* * *

**A/N For those who don't know. Linda and Wally are married in the comics and have twins named Iris and Jai.**

**A/N I love reviews!**


	6. Kissing in Public is a Batty Thing To Do

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

**Cooper101- Linda West (previously Linda Park) is married to Wally in the comics. They have twins, Iris and Jai. She was in the episode 'Flash and Substance', you know the Asian-looking lady with dark hair.**

* * *

Wonder Woman is strong.

Wonder Woman is powerful. Wonder Woman is the immortal champion of the God's.

Wonder Woman is, above all, a woman. She wants a man, and not just any man, a Batman.

She wants Bruce.

She knows Bruce wants her to, and that if he could just admit that that they'd be happy.

But the damn man wouldn't budge. Sure they flirted, teased each other. But it wasn't what she wanted.

She sees the two Thanagarian soldiers enter the restaurant. For a minute the two are frozen in time, waiting to see what happens.

Diana gets an idea, she grabs Bruce roughly by the chin and kisses him. He kisses back. This plays out for almost a minute, their tongues lightly dancing on each others as they sat lost in there own little world.

She opens her eyes, the soldiers are leaving.

"Sorry." She says not remotely remorseful.

"Don't be." He grins.

Wonder Woman may be strong, but Diana is weak when it comes to Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**A/N So lately I've been reading a couple SM/WW fics (even though I'm a BM/WW lover at heart), and I'm kinda warming up to the idea. Should I do one on them, I mean I'm definitely doing SM/LL. **

**A/N Read and Review.**


	7. Colors

**A/N I Own Nothing But My Brain**

* * *

Purple and blue looked so perfect together. Question thought of that as his and Huntress's uniforms fell on his bedroom floor.

His bed made a slight creek of protest as Helena was pressed up against it, Vic on top of her.

He had wanted her so very much for so very long, and now he was about to have her. Finally, after months and months of secretly caring for her and watching her, he was going to have her.

She moaned and he smirked, apparently she wanted him to.

As he affectionately nipped her neck, he breathed her in, she smelled like roses and her favorite perfume.

God, she felt so alive. Her warm porcelain skin beneath him, her hair unbelievable soft falling onto his face, her gentle movements that he felt with every inch of his body as he settled on top of her.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and let out let out a moan of surprise and desire as she felt his arousement against her left inner thigh.

Hearing her moan of pleasure was like the sweetest muisc to his ears. Everything she did was exciting him, and he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was going to.

She let out a small squeak and he smiled around a nipple, tasting and teasing her. She rubbed her hips against his slowly and full of want and he felt his desire turn into an aching need.

With a grunt he violated her, and they moaned into each others mouths as they connected. Feeling her surround him was the most pleasurable thing he'd ever experienced.

He had been alone for so long, and he was done with it. He'd been starved from contact longer than he'd care to think about, and her body fit against his so perfectly.

She was so very perfect, her full curves he felt with his hands, her breasts moving up and down as she fought to catch her breath, those long, long legs wrapped around his waist, her flushed face, and her beautiful red lips crying out his name again and again in utter pleasure.

It was heaven.

Afterwards they lay there, holding each other in their arms, sharing their warmth. The fan had been virtually useless while they mated but offered a very refreshing breeze as they cooled down.

He looked at his woman, asleep in his arms, her face still flushed and her light breath against his chest. God almighty that had been amazing, better than he could have hoped for even in his most lustful fantasy's.

She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled at him lovingly as she said-

"Question?" Batman said. "Are you paying attention?"

He was jolted out of his fantasy as the Dark Knight called his name. "Yes, continue." He said as he sat in the in the monitor room as Batman asked him to examine a case.

As Batman continued talking, Huntress looked at him curiously from across the monitor womb. "What were you thinking about?" She whispered.

He was glad the mask hid his blush, fantasizing about a woman as he sat next to her at work, what was wrong with him? "The conspiracy." He lied, not looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and began typing. He was also glad he wore such loose fitting clothes as he noticed how arousing the fantasy had been on his body.

He watched her longingly and felt pathetic. He couldn't even admit to her that he cared about her or ask if she had plans for this evening.

He felt so foolish. What would she possibly want with him? He was a paranoid conspiracy nut, a laughing stock to most of the League, was on the edge of being completely broke, hell he couldn't even show her his face.

Sometimes he seriously thought he would do almost anything to be with her, even if it was just a chance to be with her. To feel her warm, beautiful body on his, those flawless lips smothering his own, he wanted heat and friction desperately. At this point he was caring for for her far beyond lust.

From across the room, Helena flashed him an amused smile that made him feel warm and good all over.

And at that moment he swore to himself if she ever confronted him he would tell her how he felt, no matter how unlikely it was that his feelings were mutual.

* * *

**A/N This takes place before 'Double Date' and I would probably rate it PG-13 A.K.A T. Sorry if I suck at writing smut, I'm really new to it.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	8. Crawling Is Perfectly Natural Shayera

**A/N I Own Nothing But My Ipod. It's A Nice Ipod, It's Purple.**

* * *

"John, are you sure this is normal?" Asked Shayera.

John looked over at Rex. "Yeah, that's a pretty common thing for babies to do."

"But it just seems so. . .unnatural." She murmured watching her son.

"That's how babies on Earth learn to walk. How do they learn on Thanagar?"

"They hover first, then learn to fly, then they learn how to land and walk." She explained biting her lip nervously.

"Shayera, he's half human. Human babies do this."

"But you're all so strange! I mean in December you made us put a tree in our _living room, _then there was July when we blew things up in the sky, and during October all these little kids dressed up and we _had _to give them candy!"

John smirked. "Those are traditions, Shay. This is instinct and it's completely natural."

"But the way he's moving-"

"Shay, calm down, okay. Rex is just crawling."


	9. Ollie Goes Great With Coffee

********

A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Dinah really loved coffee.

With cream and two sugars, especially at that little cafe on Main street.

Was coffee not the best thing to drink when you were one of the top martial artists in the world who needed to keep their bodies in top shape? Yes.

Was it one of the only things that gave you shots of energy and kept you awake? You betcha.

So when Ollie looked at her with that adorable little grin even though he was beaten to a pulp because he helped her and asked her if he'd join him for a cup she just had to say yes.

Even when he added that she was buying.

That made her grin.

Ollie made her grin.

She really liked Oliver, even if he got a little out of hand with all of his talk about politics.

He had a good sense of humor, a nice personality, and he seemed to genuinely like her.

He was also pretty cute.

Especially when he had whipped cream stuck on his beard from the iced latte he was drinking.

He asked her what was so funny and started laughing when she told him.

Dinah really liked Ollie too.

Especially with coffee.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review**


	10. Telling Lois

****************************************************************

A/N I Own Nothing, All Characters Are Owned By D.C And Warner Bros.

* * *

****************

Most people thought Superman had it easy.

He was strong, brave, good-looking, and had hundreds of women fawning over him.

But Superman really didn't have the good life, and not just because of all the fighting he did either.

Superman was also Clark Kent, and Clark had a secret he needed to share. A big one.

He was sitting there, waiting for her reaction. He had dreaded the day he would tell her this for years and years and now here he was waiting to see how she would respond.

Telling Lois his other identity was a job for Batman.

He felt his heart beat quicken when her eyes widened.

"Oh, Smallville. . ." These were the longest three seconds of his life. "I already knew!"

She was laughing. Laughing was good.

He felt her kiss him. A nice, warm, thank-you-for-telling-and-trusting-me kiss that lingered on his lips.

When they broke apart she was smiling.

Clark smiled to.

He hadn't felt this human in a long time.

* * *

**A/N End of my little One-drongs, hoped you liked them!**

**A/N Read and Review**

**********************************************************Thanks for all the feedbacks and comments on this little fic!**


End file.
